


Equius: Seek the Lowb100d

by theclassiestpunk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclassiestpunk/pseuds/theclassiestpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story following Equius and Aradia's relationship from Equius's point of view from their first meeting onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius: Seek the Lowb100d

Your name is Equius Zahhak, and you are four sweeps old.

You have recently begun using a popular chat program at the behest of your neighbour, Vriska Serket, a cerulean blood who doesn’t know her place. Still, she is high enough on the hemospectrum that you can’t cull her for having the nerve to make a request of you, and you must keep up appearances. Never let it be said that Equius Zahhak would do something so improper as to refuse the request of a noble young lady. And so, with nothing else to do, you log on to your computer and sign in to the chat client.

Well, this is dull, you think to yourself. There’s no one talking to me.

Vriska had given you a list of a few of her roleplaying buddies you could add, of course, but simply looking through them made your skin crawl. What exactly was she trying to imply with this list? You weren’t sure which to take more offense to, the seadweller or the rust blood. The only one that you could even consider speaking to was the teal blood, and she was still a bit low for your tastes. And so, you sat at your computer, your chumproll empty save a single contact, when suddenly a notification appeared.

apocalypseArisen [AA] would like to add you to their chumproll! Will you accept?

You stare blankly at the screen for a few moments before recognizing the trolltag as one of the names Vriska had given you. She must have anticipated your hesitation to add trolls with such filth running through their veins and given them your information. You make a mental note to scold her for such presumptuous behaviour at a later date. Looking at the colouring of the name, you realize that it wasn’t just any of her roleplaying partners that had tried to add you. It was the one with the most execrable filth running through her veins, the one that was so far beneath you that you would not only be justified, but lauded for culling her on the spot for the crime of daring to approach you. Your cursor flashes to the decline button, but something stays your hand. Why, you seem to be perspiring a bit more than usual. This has never happened before.

You go over your current situation again in your head. A rust blood was attempting to approach you on a chat client. Of course, you must decline. But there’s something holding you back, something making you consider hitting accept instead. Why, the very notion was simply ludicrous. Not to mention completely perverse. Oh yes. So very, very perverse.

You quickly click the accept button with a bit too much force, shattering your mouse into pieces. But that is the last thing on your mind. The first thing is ordering your lusus, Aurthour, to bring you a change of clothes and a towel. It seemed your perspiration issue wasn’t stopping.

After quickly donning the new outfit and giving yourself a quick wipe down with the towel, you reach into a desk drawer and pull out a new mouse. It wasn’t the first time this had happened to you, as is to be expected of one with such an abnormally high STRONGNESS attribute. These things happened to you so often, in fact, that you had learned to always keep a spare everything on you at all times. You were always prudent, as befit one of your blood caste.

After hooking the new mouse up to your computer, you turn your attention back to trollian. It seemed the filthblood wasn’t content with simply adding you; she was going to try to start a conversation as well. You can feel the weight of the depravity of the situation building. You think you need another towel.

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] –-  
AA: hi!  
AA: vriska gave me y0ur trolltag and said y0u didn’t kn0w anyb0dy, s0 i thought id add y0u and see h0w y0u were d0ing

You cannot believe what you are reading. Those disgusting maroon letters, typed with such familiarity from one lower than the dirt beneath your heel. You can barely think for the sheer perversion of it as you feel yourself typing the only reply you can think of.

CT: D --> Hello  
AA: s0, h0w are you doing  
AA: vriska said y0ur name was equius  
AA: im aradia  
AA: hell0?  
AA: equius? are y0u still there?

The nerve of her. She, with her blood so low, dared to address you by name? And in your first conversation, no less! Where in the blue blazes was Aurthour with that towel?

CT: D --> You used my name  
AA: yeah  
AA: is there a pr0blem with that  
CT: D --> You, with the most disgusting, verminous blood of all, dared to use my name  
CT: D --> This is positively 100d  
AA: 0_0  
AA: w0w  
AA: vriska said y0u were weird  
AA: but she didnt mention this  
CT: D --> I am not weird  
CT: D --> I am a noble b100b100d  
CT: D --> And you will treat me as such, gutterb100d  
AA: i will treat y0u h0w i want t0 treat y0u  
AA: blue bl00d d0esnt mean anything  
CT: D --> Neigh  
CT: D --> B100 b100d means that I am better than you  
CT: D --> Aurthour assures me of it  
AA: well aurth0ur is just dumb  
AA: n0b0dy is better than anyb0dy  
AA: i see it was a bad idea t0 talk t0 y0u  
AA: g00dbye  
CT: D --> Wait  
CT: D --> Perhaps I was a bit hasty  
AA: yes  
AA: y0u were  
CT: D --> I apologize  
CT: D --> So, you are Aradia  
AA: yes  
AA: i believe we established this already  
CT: D --> What are your interests, Aradia  
AA: i really like archae0l0gy  
AA: and r0leplaying  
AA: thats h0w i kn0w vriska  
AA: thr0ugh r0leplaying  
AA: what ab0ut y0u  
AA: what d0 y0u like  
CT: D --> I love being STRONG  
CT: D --> I enjoy archery  
CT: D --> I like fine art  
CT: D --> In particular, nude musclebeast portraits  
AA: ewww  
CT: D --> What  
AA: thats gr0ss  
CT: D --> Neigh  
CT: D --> They are e%ceptionally beautiful  
CT: D --> They represent the highest standards of strength that anyone could aspire to  
AA: they creep me 0ut  
AA: y0ure really weird  
CT: D --> No I am not  
AA: yes y0u are  
CT: D --> No I am not  
AA: yes y0u are  
CT: D --> No  
AA: yes  
CT: D --> No  
AA: yes y0u are  
AA: y0ure weird and big0ted and y0u pr0bably smell funny  
CT: D --> I do not usually  
CT: D --> I do not regularly perspire this much  
CT: D --> Fiddlesticks, where is Aurthour with that towel  
AA: ewww  
AA: y0ure sweating s0 much y0u need a t0wel  
AA: y0ure gr0ss  
AA: im n0t talking t0 y0u any m0re  
\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] has stopped trolling centaursTesticle [CT] –-

How dare she? You did not excuse her. You did not say she could go. She did not even ask your permission. Never in your life have you been so offended. Or so confused.

How could someone with such low blood leave you so flustered? How could she have presented herself with such dignity, such grace, while you, with your blood the second highest among the land dwellers, found yourself floundering for words through the entire conversation? If she could be so graceful, so noble, then what did that imply about the hemospectrum? Surely, the hemospectrum existed for a reason. It could not be simply an arbitrary caste system. Aurthour assured you that your blood, so very blue, truly put you above those with warmer bloods.

Speaking of Aurthour, where is he with your towel? For some reason, your perspiration issue is not stopping. Ah, there he is, you think, seeing him come in carrying a tray with a fresh towel and a glass of milk on it. Thanking him, you give him a light pat. He seems to wince a bit, and you take note that you will have to be a bit more careful in the future. It would seem that your strength was beginning to grow out of control.

Absentmindedly towelling yourself off, you reach for the glass of milk, and accidentally crush it. Your mind clouds with rage. You search your respiteblock for some release from the intense anger, the confusion, that was filling you. Your eyes land upon a bow which you had obtained, meaning to take up the noblest of weapons. Perfect, you think. A bit of archery practice will surely help calm your nerves.

Taking up the bow, you nock an arrow. Your hands are unsteady, and the arrow wobbles quite a bit, but you are certain you will get better with practice. You draw the arrow back to your ear, hearing the wood of the bow creak. Is it meant to creak like that? Is that a crack running through your bow? Aren’t these things meant to be extremely sturdy? And suddenly the bow is in two pieces, splinters are flying, sticking in your face, your hands sting, your face stings, your mind reels with rage. You are noble. You should have grace. You should be able to fire a bow. You should be able to talk to a gutterblood without making yourself out to be some kind of freak. You should find something to destroy.

Casting about, you find a robot you had been working on, having found that you have some talent for robotics. You go over and punch it. It is sturdy, far sturdier than anything else in your hive, and you only leave a dent, rather than completely destroying it. But it isn’t enough. Pounding on an inanimate object isn’t enough. Reaching around its back, you flip it on. The red light flickers in its eyes and you hear gears whirring inside it. Reaching for the dial next to its power switch, you flip it to kill mode. It hits you.

When the red fades from your eyes, you see a crumpled heap of scrap where once stood your robot. A small bruise is beginning to form where it hit you, but other than that, you seem completely unharmed. Well, almost completely, you think with a grimace as you look down at your hands. Your knuckles have been shredded, the blue blood seeping out of innumerable wounds. You’ll have to get a pair of gloves if you plan on making a habit of this. And still, with your rage ebbing and the pain in your hands feeling oh so satisfying, you cannot get the rustblooded girl off your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that where it says 'when the red fades from your eyes' that should be blue, but I felt like blue didn't have the same effect.


End file.
